


A Night At The Opera

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Norman isn't sure what to do for his and Sammy's first anniversary. Thankfully, Jack has a suggestion.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Kudos: 30





	A Night At The Opera

**[booksgamesshows](https://booksgamesshows.tumblr.com/) asked: Can we have a Norman x Sammy date?**

Oh, absolutely.

* * *

Norman was going to an opera.

He wasn’t really an opera kind of person, but Sammy had really wanted to see this performance, as Jack had so slyly mentioned.

“He’d be _so_ excited if someone got him tickets to that performance.”

“Hm?” Norman snapped back to reality, looking over to where Jack was sitting. Jack had asked if he could hang out with Norman in the projection booth for a bit and Norman, consumed with trying to figure out something to do for his and Sammy’s first anniversary, had been distracted enough that he didn’t mind the company.

“I said that Sammy would be so excited if _someone_ got him tickets to next month’s performance of The Magic Flute,” Jack repeated.

Norman stared at him for a moment or two, the wheels turning in his head.

“Tell me more,” he said, taking the pad of paper he kept on his desk to write down the details.

“It’s a performance of The Magic Flute by Mozart,” Jack explained. “This specific one is special because of some famous singers who’ll be performing.” He listed a few long Italian names that Norman recognized as singers Sammy admired for their range and technique. Although Norman had trouble remembering said names, he could recognize them.

He noted down the details of where the performance was being held and when so that he could get tickets.

“It’s not going to be too long, is it?” He asked, looking up at Jack. “I’m not usually much of an opera person.” He was willing to try if it was something Sammy was excited about, but he didn’t want to end up miserable. Sammy would end up feeling bad if that happened.

“It’s one of the shorter ones,” Jack reassured him. “Although, it is still 3 hours long.”

“Eh, that’s not too bad.” Norman shrugged, tucking the pad away. “Thanks for the suggestion.”

“You’re very welcome.” Jack nodded, then went back to his song-writing.

.

Getting the tickets proved to be a bit of an ordeal. Due to the famous performers, tickets were in high demand. When he arrived at the opera house to purchase the tickets, he found a veritable mob there, all after the same thing he was. He just barely managed to snag two tickets for him and Sammy.

The whole ordeal was worth it, though, when he presented the tickets to Sammy and got to see his boyfriend’s look of delight.

“How did you know?” Sammy asked, his whole face lighting up as he sprung to his feet and wrapped his arms around Norman.

“A little birdy told me you might like to go,” Norman replied.

“Jack?”

“Jack.”

They both shared a brief moment of laughter. Jack had been the one to push Norman to ask Sammy out in the first place, sick of watching the two of them pining after each other.

“I was honestly pulling a blank on what to do for our anniversary before he mentioned this,” Norman admitted. “I wanted it to be something special, but…”

“You weren’t sure what it could be?” Sammy gave him a knowing smirk.

“Yeah.” Norman laughed sheepishly.

Sammy laughed as well, pressing a kiss to Norman’s cheek. “Well, I’m happy for Jack’s meddling if it means I get to share this with you.”

“I’m sorry in advance if I don’t end up liking it,” Norman said as Sammy moved to sit down again. Sammy frowned, looking over at him in confusion.

“Why would you need to be sorry?” He asked.

“I don’t want to ruin your experience.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Sammy scoffed, sitting down. “It’s alright if you don’t like it. Opera certainly isn’t for everyone, especially since it’s hardly ever in English. I’m just glad you want to go with me.” He glanced over at Norman again with a tender smile.

Norman felt his face beginning to get warm at the sight of Sammy’s gentle smile. He mumbled something and stumbled out. He didn’t want to distract Sammy for the whole day. They’d get yelled at by Joey for that.

.

As he’d predicted, Norman did not enjoy the opera. It was alright, but he didn’t really understand what was going on and couldn’t really get into it. It was worth it, though. Because Sammy spent the entire performance watching with wrapt attention. Every time he felt himself beginning to get bored or frustrated, he only needed to look over at Sammy to calm himself. He always felt so honored when he got to experience this fanboy side of Sammy, especially since most of the studio still thought of Sammy as some kind of ice king. It felt special that he got to see this adorably excitable side to him.

“What did you think?” Sammy asked him after the performance.

“I didn’t really understand what was going on,” Norman admitted sheepishly. “You were right about those singers, though. They’ve certainly got some serious range.”

“They do.” Sammy nodded sagely. “In any case, I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy it.” His smile fell a bit and he leaned against Norman’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Norman assured him, squeezing his hand. “I was just happy to spend time with you.”

Now it was Sammy’s turn to go red and mumble something. This only made Norman start to laugh. Sammy was so cute when he was flustered like this.

“It’s not funny!” Sammy sputtered, smacking Norman’s arm. Norman just laughed. Gods, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @queenofcats17 if you wish to request a short story


End file.
